


I Want You To Unravel Me

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Anne proves to be great help in calming Mae down.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Want You To Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?"

“Shh, it’s alright, darling, no need to cry,” Parr soothes, swaying slightly as she bounces her daughter. Mae’s swaddled form is pressed against her body and she has her hand at the back of her head to keep it resting against her shoulder.

She hears louder cries from outside her room and she knows Jane is in the exact same position.

With a deep sigh, she hums a quiet tune, lets in rumble in her chest in hopes that the vibrations calm her down. Mae wails against her neck, softly but steadily, the tears dripping against her clavicle.

She hears a knock on her door and exhales the breath she didn’t know she was holding when it revealed Anne. From the outside, she hears a slightly frantic Kitty plead, “Eddie, what more could you need?”

“How is she?” Anne asks Parr, closing the door behind her and gives her a sympathetic smile. Patient as her girlfriend was, she could tell that she was almost at her wits end.

“Still in weepy territory,” Parr manages to chuckle out. Mae whimpers a bit before letting out another soft wail. “Is Elizabeth asleep?”

“She takes after me, once her head hits the pillow she could sleep through a war,” Anne laughs softly. “I see you’re not having much luck as well.”

“She’s been fed, burped, changed–I’ve been racking my brain what else could calm her down,” Parr admits defeatedly, swallowing the lump in her throat. Anne walks over to them, kissing Parr’s forehead before putting a hand on Mae’s back.

“Have you held her out of the swaddle?” Anne asks, lightly stroking Mae’s back. “I mean, I know we’ve only had our children for a few days, but–,”

“I haven’t, actually,” Parr cuts her off. At this point, she was willing to try anything. She sits at the edge of the bed, laying Mae next to her. Mae whimpers loudly from losing contact.

“Hush now, darling, we’re just going to try something,” Parr croons, unwrapping Mae from the swaddle and she immediately throws her hands up once her arms were free from the blanket.

“Now take off your shirt,” Anne orders quickly, and before Parr could react, she added, “I read something about skin to skin contact, thought it might benefit you both.”

Without another word, Parr nods and does as she was told while Anne removes Mae’s onesie, leaving her in her diaper. Anne instructs Parr to lean against the pillows and Anne transfers a weepy, semi naked Mae on her chest.

Parr’s heart stutters and blooms at the warmth coming from Mae being against her skin, feeling much closer to her daughter than before. Anne drapes the swaddle blanket over them both and Mae almost immediately calms down, her wailing subsiding and snuggles deeper against her chest.

“Anne, you’re a genius, thank you,” Parr exhales, her one hand resting on Mae’s back and the other reaching out to hold Anne’s hand. She walks over to the other side and situates herself next to Parr, lightly stroking Mae’s cheek with her finger. Mae coos softly, making them both grin at the sound.

“You like this, don’t you,” Parr smiles, nodding down to kiss the crown of Mae’s head. “Mama likes it very much, too.”

Anne catches a glimpse out the window and sees the full moon casting a subtle glow on Parr and Mae, and all she could do was stare at how absolutely luminous they both looked.

“Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?” Anne blurts out absentmindedly, and a blush creeps up her ears when Parr looks over at her curiously. “Both of you, I mean, but especially you.”

“Oh, stop it,” Parr smiles, feeling her cheeks heat up as well. Mae wriggles a bit and Anne was quick to reach out to hold her still to make sure she doesn’t fall.

“Glad to see that it’s effective, though,” Anne muses, and Parr nods, resting her head on her shoulder.

“This little one against my skin has been plenty help,” Parr admits softly, stroking a finger across the downy hair on her daughter’s head. “I can feel her heartbeat thrumming against mine, it’s so fast, but it’s calming me down. And she’s so warm.”

“That sounds like heaven,” Anne smiles, putting her arm around Parr’s shoulders. “I’m happy, love.”

“Would you like to try?” Parr offers, and Anne eagerly nods her head. She unbuttons her pyjama top until she’s left in a thin bra and Parr carefully transfers the drowsy infant on her chest, replacing the blanket over them before she puts her own shirt back on.

Mae croons again, but yanks her arm from under her and blindly grabs at her bra strap. Anne offers her finger instead and she clasps her whole hand around it, further rendering Anne defenseless against the child.

“Oh, she’s going to want to–” before Parr could finish her sentence, Mae had already brought Anne’s finger up to her mouth. “Do that.”

“That’s it, Cathy, I’m never leaving this bed,” Anne jokes, gently extracting her finger from Mae’s mouth and replacing it with an actual dummy Parr has fetched from the bedside.

“Feels nice, right?” Parr grins, snuggling against Anne’s side and wrapping her arm around her torso.

“I wish I had done this when Liz was a baby,” Anne comments. Parr nuzzles her nose against Anne’s neck, breathing deeply.

“Feel free to do it with Mae anytime you want, I could always use the extra help,” Parr offers. “Also, I’m a big fan of the view.”

“Oh, you perv,” Anne gasps comically, making the both of them giggle. Mae startles at this, the dummy falling from her lips as she let out a cry.

“Shh, Mama’s sorry,” Parr apologizes, but her tone is much lighter than before. Anne grazes her fingertips against Mae’s back, humming softly to soothe her back to sleep.

“You’re wonderful with her, love,” Parr smiles blearily, the exhaustion already taking over. She yawns before sitting up. “Let me put her back in the crib.”

Parr takes her daughter from Anne, who almost immediately misses the heat coming from the infant. She rocks her slightly, putting her back in the onesie before settling her down. Anne stands up from the bed as well, intending to go back to check on her Elizabeth in the other room.

“Good night, Annie, thanks again.” Parr kisses her tenderly, winding her arms around her neck. Anne returns the favor, settling a final kiss on Parr’s forehead once they separated.

“Anytime, Cathy. Good night.”


End file.
